The present invention relates generally to a system for improving the quality of human-machine interaction by adapting execution times of machine-actions in accordance with performance time of user-actions. The machine-actions are executed by the adaptive system so as to improve system effectiveness by reducing user annoyance and to also modify user behavior so that the user complies with various safety and system requirements in an embodiment of the invention.
Such user-adaptive systems have application in the following activities, inter alia, fastening seat belts, removing ignition key from an ignition, and deactivating headlights lights, cabin lights, radio, and dimming headlights.
It should be appreciated that embodiments of the present invention have application in a wide variety of applications including, inter alia, vehicular devices like cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, and amusement rides.
It should be appreciated that for the sake of simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale and reference numerals may be repeated in different figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.